1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to signal processing, and, more specifically but not exclusively, to error-correction encoding and decoding techniques such as low-density parity-check (LDPC) encoding and decoding.
2. Description of the Related Art
In attempting to recover a correct low-density parity-check (LDPC)-encoded codeword, an LDPC decoder may encounter one or more trapping sets that prevent the decoder from properly decoding the codeword. Trapping sets, which represent subgraphs in a Tanner graph of an LDPC code, typically have a strong influence on error-floor characteristics of the LDPC code because a trapping set may force the decoder to converge to an incorrect result. To improve error-floor characteristics, an LDPC decoder may employ different techniques to, for example, (i) break the trapping sets and/or (ii) prevent the LDPC decoder from converging on trapping sets.